


What comes out of a faun and a wolverine?

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Feral Behavior, First Time, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mistaken as Warewolf, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Tumnus, Rough Sex, Sex, bonding bites, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan lands on Narnia and finds a faun in heat.<br/>(this is so explicit)</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	What comes out of a faun and a wolverine?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> X-Men/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover Logan in his feral Wolverine state runs into a young mythical creature, Tumnus, a young faun going through his first heat.

Logan land on the floor, his muscules and  body hair all covered in snow, he was only on his boxers and dying on the cold, only some seconds ago he was sleeping in his bed peacefuly and now he was…where? There were trees, no animals around this place that was strange, not even a single bird.  He stand up and looked at his surroundings, and decided that he needed to find, at least, a cave to start a fire, he had to get warm and fast.

 

Not that he would actualy die of the cold; but the attire, actually boxers, that he wore wasen't giving him a lot of warmth trough his body. He began walking towards a tree line, it looked like a path and it all lead to a big lantern in the middle of the woods. It’s on with light even in the middle of day.

 

This place had a little thing that screamed magical,  he would hate this place if he did so.  

 

Magical definitely magical…there was a faun right over there, the poor thing was shaking in horror. The glances the creature was making him soften, he propably tought that he would be killed right in the moment it made a mistake.

 

“Don’t worry I am not going to eat ya!” Logan said to the faun.

 

“You are a wearwolf, I can not trust you.” The faun said in a low voice that Logan could catch.

 

“I am not a wearwolf” Logan said with a grinn in his lips

 

“You are covered in furr, you are one” he said like he was beeing set up.

 

“I am a mutant, its a diferent thing. And I have hair not furr. Even when it looks like it. Trust me, I am freezing. Could you help me out?” Logan said sincerly.

 

The faun walked to him, holding tightly his umbrela in case he need it to use it. He pulled his hand out and reached for Logans hand “Tumnus, Mr. Tumnus”

 

“Logan, or James Howleet if you like all formal” Logan said funny pressing their hands tougheter.

 

The faun dident yet trust him, so Logan took his hand and placed the open palm on his chest “See? Hair not furr…not wearwolf”

 

“Right” The faun said awkardly. He smelled strange, that was for sure “you said you need it help?”

 

“Well its actually cold here so...I am freezing out here, cuz I dont have furr.” he smiled pleased with himself.

 

“I think I can help you. My home is not to far from here.” Tamnus explaind “I can take you there if you want.”

 

“That would be good, since I am dying in the cold all out her.” Logan said in Irony, but the Faun dident catch up with the tone, it seemend that the creature wasent used to it, and blushed up imediatly.

 

“Follow me then”

 

 

 

Tumnus had a nice home and he was a great host for what was this place, Logan guessed. “I think tea will take out the cold out of your body.”

 

“Thank you, that will be apriciated.” Logan tryed to be polite, he must be in the british part of this world, cuz that faun had a british accent. So he had to forced himself to be as polite as the creature infront of him. The Faun putt he kettle on and began talking “So i take that a mutant is somthing new.”

 

“Maybe in this world. But in mine there is a lot of them actually. And by the way where is here? Exatctly.”

 

“Well my friend you arraived in Narnia” The Faun sound poetical about it “ And i hope youll enjoy your stay here”

 

“I hope so” Logan said a little harsh but warm at the same time “Your home is nice, Tumnus”

 

“Thank you.” The Faun said shaking his legs again. There was that smell again.

 

“Its all okay? My friend?” Logan said trying to sound british but failing at it miserably.

 

“Today I am a Little dizzy that's all, its not my normal state” Tumnus explaind with a cute voice, there was something going on with him, his furry legs were dripping with something wet...there was where the smell was coming from? The kettle made the sound of beeing ready, so the faun walked to it and pured the wáter on the cups, he was walking strangly, he was taken on by something, he putt he cups on a tray and began walking towards Logan.

 

But he disbalanced and fell to the floor, crashing the whole contenent of the tray, his legs were shaking and he was moaning. Logan looked at the creature on the floor unable to pull himself up, that smell was there again, Logan saw from were he was that the faun was dripping the wet substance from his whole. His senses were betraying him, and he was becoming the wolverine all over.

 

“You are in heat” Logan said serious to the faun, almost like in a predatory way

 

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” Tumnus said moaning on the floor

 

“You are an Omega, Tumnus, you are an Omega…Omegas enter in heat, that atracts Alphas, and when the Alphas smell them they want to have sex.”

“I don’t know what you are saying.”

 

“This is your first heat darling, you are felling strange and your anus is naturaly preaparing itself for the act.”

 

“What act?”

 

“Sex!” Logan said on the edge of losing himself

 

“Then help me Logan”

 

“Oh I will” he said, he pulled his boxers down and let his troubhing erection free, Tumnus was desparte “What are you doing?” Tumnus asked scared.

 

“You help me out there, let me help you out now.” Logan said walking towards him and pulling himself on the grownd behind him “THis is called sex, do ya want to be claimed?”

 

“Please don’t hurt me” Tumnus cryed

 

“I am not going to hurt ya!” Logan said pulling the yunger beeing on his back “I am going to give ya what your body wants” he took the faun by its kickstand and alained his penis in front of the virigin and wet whole “THis will hurt only a little” and he pressed his member inside the faun, burring in the first inch; Tumnus hold himself from Logan’s shoulder, moaning loudly at the forced of the intrusion. It was hard to take in, Logan was so big he tought, and he just had taken in the first inch out of ten. The burn inside him was unbelivable. His body and himself begged for more.

 

Logan pushed a second inch inner, and Tumnus let out the strongest moan he hade ver had given in his entire life, while Logan groweld like an animal. “Are you sure you a e not a wearwolf?”

 

“I am not a wearwolf…I am a wolverine” He said pushing the rest of the member iside Tumnus hitting right on the fauns sweet spot.  Tumnus moaned again in pain and pleasure as He was completly strecht on the thick and long member, he was a virgin no more after this. Logan lost himself and began to fuck him strongly and brutaly. To the point that the faun's hands went from his shoulders to his chest. He wasen’t  complaining but enjoying it.  He pulled Logan closer and they kissed passionatly as Logan's penis was fucking him in a frenetic way. The pain was big for the faun, but as the pain encreased so did the plasure, he bited Logan’s lower lip as he forced himself on the member. Logan stady his hips as he was fucking him in total abandon.

 

He began bitting the fauns neck, leaving little hickeys, till he sank his teeth on his shoulders marking him as his Omega, Tumnus had never screamed like that before in his life, his eyes were a mess of tears, and his eyes were watery from the way he was beeing fucked.

 

Logan bitted over and over the bonding bite, he was burried so deep inside him when his member was giving the faun more that he ever expected to fell, those blue eyes pirced the feral's hazel eyes, they were filled with lust and desire comparing to the inocent gaze he was reciving; They were bonded now, nothing would ever thear them apart, Logan’s impulses did more that he could ever handle. THe pace was stronger and the moans were louder, the faun screamed in abandon as the way he was fucked. Logan kissed him again on the lips, as he felt that he was lossing his mind on the bright red lips; they were so red from the bitting and sore from the preasure they were kissed.

 

The fauns mouth screamed Logan's name as he filled something strange on Logan's penis and the change of friction. Logan reached climax and spend himself compeltly on the helples faun that was laid down him. The insides of the faun had never been so filled in his life; the amount of sperm inside him was too much for the faun to handle. Logna berath on hon the fauns face as he regained his lips again, they were partners now, for life. And that preacious little faun must be pregnant, cuz Logan never missed in the state on his mark spot. So in fact that faun was pregnant, Logan had no doubt on it.

 

The little faun accepted the kiss, it was tender and lovingly he locked his kickstand around Logans waist.

 

“You are mine from now one”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“That you are my partner now, i made a bonding bite on your neck…I am your Alpha now.”

 

“That means youll stay with me Logan?”

 

“Yes” Logan said kissing him again “And you are probably pregnant”

 

“What?” The faun asked again

 

“Oh little one, dont worry ill help you out on these days of heat and wen the baby arraives.”

 

“I have zero idea what are you talking about”

 

“This is going to be a long day” Logan said smiling at the faun benath him that was returning the smile “My god, lets faund out what is born from a faun and a wolverine”

**Author's Note:**

> Coments and kudos apriciated


End file.
